Un bel Momento
by Rhiannon80
Summary: al ritorno da un breve viaggio, Darcy passa un bel momento con la famiglia


A beautiful moment

Era già pomeriggio inoltrato quando la carrozza della famiglia Darcy varcò i cancelli di Pemberley. Il signor Darcy era dovuto partire per un viaggio d'affari improvviso a Londra, lasciando la moglie Elizabeth da sola a Pemberley con il figlioletto William e la sua sorella, Georgiana.

Normalmente Darcy non sarebbe partito da solo ma la situazione richiedeva la sua presenza immediata e non poteva essere sbrigato dal suo avvocato e siccome Elizabeth si era sentita poco bene in quel periodo, avevano deciso entrambi che lei sarebbe rimasta lì mentre il marito si occupava delle faccende a Londra.

Per Darcy che non era più abituato da quando si era sposato a rimanere senza la moglie, il soggiorno in città era sembrato interminabile. Durante il giorno almeno gli affari l'avevano distolto dalla nostalgia per la sua famiglia, ma quando la sera si ritirava a casa, il senso di solitudine diventava quasi insopportabile. Gli mancava addormentarsi accanto a Elizabeth e svegliarsi la mattina vedendo i suoi occhi brillanti ancora stravolti dal sonno, poter fare colazione insieme con lei e poi dopo una giornata faticosa rilassarsi insieme davanti al caminetto.

Ma non era solo Elizabeth a mancargli. Gli mancava anche suo figlio. William era a un anno di età un bambino molto sveglio e vispo ed era la gioia di entrambi i genitori. Aveva preso l'aspetto fisico dal padre, con capelli scuri quasi ricci e occhi marrone penetranti. E dalla madre invece aveva ereditato la voglia di avventura e la vivacità.

Darcy fu riscosso dai suoi pensieri dal fermarsi della carrozza. Finalmente erano arrivati al portone e un lacchè aprì la porta per permettere al padrone di scendere dalla vettura. Ad aspettarlo c'erano la governante, la signora Reynolds e il maggiordomo, il signor Adams.

"Bentornato, signor Darcy. Spero il Vostro viaggio sia stato gradevole," lo salutò cordialmente la signora Reynolds. "Non vi aspettavamo di ritorno che fra alcuni giorni."

"Sì, grazie, signora Reynolds. I miei affari si sono conclusi prima del previsto, così sono partito prima. Dove sono mia moglie e mia sorella?"

"Miss Darcy è andata a far visita ad alcuni amici mentre la signora Darcy è in giardino con il signorino William. Devo mandare qualcuno a chiamarla?"

"No, non c'è ne bisogno. Andrò io stesso a cercarli. Per favore, signora Reynolds, Voi occupatevi di far portare il mio baule nella mia stanza."

Con queste parole Darcy lasciò la governante a occuparsi delle sue mansioni e andò direttamente nel giardino in cerca della moglie e del figlio; era così in ansia di rivederli che neanche si preoccupò di cambiarsi abito e rinfrescarsi dal viaggio.

Trovarli fu più facile del previsto, perché dopo avere fatto solo alcuni passi nel giardino quando il suono di voci e di risate giunse alle sue orecchie. Con un lieve sorriso, che avrebbe sorpreso tutti che l'avevano conosciuto prima delle nozze con Elizabeth, si mosse in fretta da dove proveniva il suono. Uscendo da dietro la siepe vide una vista che gli riscaldò il cuore.

Elizabeth stava accovacciata davanti a William che tentava di alzarsi in piedi e camminare solo per ricadere di nuovo sul terreno con un lieve tonfo. Il bambino stava per rialzarsi e tentare di nuovo di avvicinarsi alle braccia aperte della madre, quando Darcy muovendosi spezzò un ramo. Il rumore improvviso spaventò gli altri membri della famiglia Darcy, facendoli voltare di scatto le facce da dove proveniva il suono.

Vedendo il marito a pochi passi di distanza, un sorriso raggiante illuminò il viso di Elizabeth e i suoi occhi brillarono pieni di amore e affetto. Mentre William vociò solo, "papà", prima di rialzarsi su gambe instabili e camminando verso il padre.

Arrivando finalmente a portata di mano dal padre, Darcy lo prese in braccio ridendo e lodandolo per i suoi primi passi. Era felice di avere preso la decisione di tornare prima così non si era perso i primi passi del suo erede. Poi diede un leggero bacio a Elizabeth sulla guancia quando lei si avvicinò ai due uomini più importanti della sua vita.

"Sono contenta che tu sia tornato, Fitzwilliam. Mi sei mancato."

"Anche tu mi sei mancata. E poi non c'è posto migliore, dove io voglia stare che qui con te e William."

"Bè, signor Darcy, a quanto sembra tra sette mesi dovrai includere un altro membro nella tua lista," disse Elizabeth stuzzicandolo.

Gli occhi di Darcy s'illuminarono di gioia a quella notizia e abbracciandoli entrambi, pensò che quello fosse il momento più bello che avesse mai vissuto nella sua vita.


End file.
